Blind Love
by Hannah0707
Summary: What happens when Mai leaves Zuko shortly after the ending of the war, leaving him with a bucket of depression? Well, the famous life-changing adventure Toph wanted so badly finally begins. - A ZukoxToph fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

The war was coming to an easy and peaceful end as Zuko pulled back his troops and Aang eased into his rightful place as Avatar. All was right and well with the world, well, almost right.

The Water and Earth nations were still skeptical of the Fire Nations intentions. After a hundred years of fighting, they were not convinced that a change in leader would completely correct the corrupt society. Which lead Zuko into a frenzy of anger and depression. Despite his best intentions, no one would ever seem to listen. Not even his soon to be wife, Mai.

Over the time he has taken over the position as 'Fire Lord' he has received nothing but hatred. Aang had told him on numerous occasions that it was nothing to be worried about, that they would come around. But Zuko was not so easily convinced, after hearing what some of the others nations had to say, he couldn't help but bring his work home. Stressing out not only himself, but Mai as well.

It had gotten to the point that Mai couldn't take it anymore. She had claimed that he was not the man she had fallen in love with and that being in the relationship was just not worth it anymore. So she left, leaving him in a sink hole of depression.

Nothing was getting him out of it, not even thinking about his Uncles wise sayings, which would always seem to pull him out of even the largest of complications. But not this one. This complication was far too much for even his Uncle to handle, he needed someone who was careless and always looking for a fight.

Which was where Toph came into play.

He knew that she was _extremely_ carefree and was _always_ looking for a fight, despite being blind and only a small fragile girl. She was even one of the very few people he not only bothered to remember, but also admired and respected. She was amazing in every way he was not, which was why he couldn't think of any other person to spend his time with.

The only problem was that he didn't know how to approach such a girl. Normally it would come very natural to him, you just stroll up to the girl, say hello and you were on your way. But Toph was not going to give into any requests that easily, she would have to either be baited or bribed into thinking it was worth her time.

"Toph," He started one day, approaching her slowly, towering over her as she was slumped down on some pillows.

Zuko had invited them all to a party the previous day, making them stay long enough that they would need to stay the night, knowing it would give him the perfect opportunity to approach her the next day.

"Whats up FlameFeat?" She asks, a large smile growing widely on her face. One that was just enough to make Zuko begin to regret trying to manipulate her into spending time with him. He didn't even know if she actually liked him or not, what if she had the same opinion of him as the others did?

The thought shivered him and Tophs smile faded.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, becoming surprisingly serious as she patted a spot on the ground next to her for him. Zuko smiled at the sight as he plopped down next to her, hunching over so he could see her face easier than what he would have. Mainly because he liked gazing at her eyes, he always felt that they were the part that completed her better than everything else could have.

"You would make fun of me if I told you." He mumbled regretfully, he was worried that she would just leave the conversation there. Leaving him with the fact that she didn't care about him enough to even ask what was wrong.

"Don't be like that Sunshine, come on, you can tell me anything. But I won't promise that I won't laugh." She claimed, nudging him slightly with her elbow. Leaving him with a light tint of red on his face, it was moments like these that he was glad she was blind.

"Well," He started, rubbing the back of his head. "Mai just left me, because of my stress with work. Everyone... everyone just seems to hate me." He said, his head hanging low as he looked down into his lap, as if there was something that could pop out if he didn't.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Toph asked, knowing why he had come to her, but enjoying the show too much to just stop it.

Zuko looked at the ground in front of him, his lips slightly parted as he tried to muster up the words to shot back at the life threatening comment. But he couldn't think of any, he was defeated.

"You know what, your right." He muttered, beginning to stand back up before feeling a light tug on his shirt, forcing him back down.

"Hold on there Sparky, I'm not done with you yet."

"How could you possibly not be done with me yet?" He asked, Toph could hear defeat in his voice.

"Whatever." She grunted, messing with a piece of her bangs, just to hide her already reddening face from Zuko. She was never one to express her feelings, and when she did, it always lead her to being embarrassed.

"Alright." Zuko confirmed, trying his best to sound cool and unexcited. When he was actually shouting like a kid on his birthday on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Zuko could hardly sleep that night, Toph had agreed to spend some time with him, make him laugh, not give him any pity or judge him about anything in his past. He would not have to feel the shame and embarrassment of his scar and he wouldn't have to be afraid to speak his mind. Just by thinking about the moments they could have together by just relaxing was putting him at ease.

He gave out a long sigh in pleasure, staring at his ceiling of his bedroom.

"Things are finally coming together," He murmured before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Toph was busy trying to piece together all the fun and amazing adventures they could have and couldn't help but smile to herself, she was finally getting her life changing adventure with Zuko. Of course, it only took about a year to finally get her request granted.

"What are you so happy about?" A chirpy Katara asked as she stepped into the room designated specifically for Toph by Zuko. One of the many things he had planned ahead of time when he had first asked them to come and visit.

"Nothin' Sunshine." Toph smoothly replied, trying her best to play the 'cool' Toph instead of the overly excited one.

"Haha, very funny. I know you better than that!" She poked at Toph's side, causing her to jolt to her feet. "You are practically all grins!" Katara teased as Toph's face grew an increasingly redder shade.

"S-shut up!" Toph stuttered, embarrassed that she caught onto her act. "Its nothing!" Toph quickly replied, as though defending herself.

Katara gave a light roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms, staring dead into Toph's hazy grey eyes. "So we are not going to talk about how you got the best and most out of place room in this entire temple."

Toph ducked her head, seeming as though she was looking directly at her feet. Her small hands were forming into fists as she began to pay closer attention to the temples layout. Feeling every crack and vibration through out the building and the ground surrounding it she found herself becoming quickly puzzled.

There was no doubt her room was different. Every other room had a specific layout; walk in and you would immediately see a rather large bed, windows reaching from the ceiling to the ground that were draped with large curtains, a large rug under the beds aligned perfectly in the middle of the room, and lastly a dresser on the far left side. Nothing truly special to look at.

But Tophs room consisted of a large bed, of course, but instead of a more ruggish type ground, there was a more earthish rock feeling to it.

As she wiggled her toes between what she had at first assumed was just an odd feeling rug, she found a more grass feel to it. Kneeling down to feel it with her hands, she knew, it was most defiantly grass, there was even dirt underneath the grass.

Further examining the room, she could feel no obnoxiously large curtains along the windows, and the sizing of the room itself was about two times bigger than the average room.

Her ears perked up as she heard a faint rustle in the distance. On the far right side of her room there was a small pond, rocks lining the edges of it.

When she had first walked into the room she had just assumed it was perhaps a container filled with water that crated the noise, but after walking towards it and feeling it with her own two hands, she was convinced it was a pond. But why a pond?

"Does everyone else know I have this type of room?" Toph uttered softly, still trying to examine what else could have possibly been in the room.

"Yes, we all assumed it was something that you had demanded. You seriously didn't know about it? Normally you are much more observant when it comes to such things."

Toph could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. It was true, she was normally more observant with such things. If she weren't she would always be face down on the ground. But she had been to excited about seeing Zuko, and then on top of that, getting her life changing adventure. There was simply no time to stop and inspect everything around her.

"I'm gonna need to talk to that hot head tommorow." She winced, slightly irritated that she was getting all this special treatment. It reminded her of when she was living under her parents roof, and how she wasn't even allowed to eat by herself without getting some kind of special treatment.

Katara frowned, "Just listen to this one thing." She started, taking in a deep breath as she tried to carefully choose her words. "Take things in from his perspective. He has had it extremely rough this past year and has no one to lean back on. Everyone who he had once considered close to him had all cut ties with him and ran away. He feels a connection to you, just, please. Take it easy on him."

Toph continued to glare at the ground in the small unoccupied corner she was in as Katara swiftly left the room. Despite all of what was just pointed out, Toph didn't care. She didn't like special treatment and his current condition was certainly not going to change anything.


End file.
